


Could She Love Him?

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy wonders if she could love Riley.





	Could She Love Him?

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Could She Love Him?  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Riley Finn/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 136  
>  **Summary:** Buffy wonders if she could love Riley.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 6](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2455901.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/971535/971535_800.jpg)

_Could she love him?_ The thought ran through Buffy’s mind as she gazed up at Riley. He was sweet and normal just what she had always wanted. Not to mention he was nice to look at. _Who was she kidding? Nice was an understatement. The man was hot._

The wind whispered softly as it tousled Riley’s hair and her fingers practically itched to fix it. Buffy quickly clasped her hands together as she hid a smile. 

Riley turned to face Buffy as a sigh of contentment swept over her. “You okay?”

With a smile on her face Buffy nodded her head. She didn’t know yet if she could love him but she certainly liked him... a lot. “I’ve never been this happy.”

“Neither have I.” Riley agreed and his answering smile threatened to split his face.


End file.
